The End Of All Things
by eligld
Summary: O fim de todas as coisas. One-Shot. Quando eles eram jovens em Georgetown, não sabiam que um dia tudo chega ao final. "Nesses próximos anos, muitas coisas vão mudar, mas o jeito como me sinto, continuará sendo o mesmo".
**Disclaimer:** Alicia Florrick, Will Gardner, Peter Florrick e Tammy Linnata não me pertencem.

 **O fim de todas as coisas**.

" _N_ _esses próximos anos, muitas coisas vão mudar, mas o jeito como me sinto, continuará sendo o_ _mesmo"_

* * *

 _Whether near or far_

 _I am always yours_

 _Any change in time_

 _We are young again_

 _Lay us down_

 _We're in love_

 _In these coming years_

 _Many things will change_

 _But the way I feel_

 _Will remain the same_

 _|The End Of All Things – Panic! At the Disco|_

* * *

-Deixa eu te beijar – Disse ele uma vez no passado.

Era noite e fazia frio. Ela estava com um moletom dele e ele com uma camiseta simples. Ao redor, alguns universitários que também gostavam de andar na noite do campo aberto. No céu, as estrelas e a lua não permitiam que a escuridão total dominasse o local, mas deixava o clima perfeito para os dois até então amigos.

Não mão dele, um livro. Na dela, uma bola de basquete. A bola dele. Pouco tempo antes desse momento, eles se encontravam no quarto dela estudando para uma prova do dia seguinte. Do nada ele a convidou para andarem um pouco até onde os amigos dele estariam jogando e quando chegaram lá nada encontraram.

-Acho que eu errei a hora – Ele sorriu nervoso. Ela pegou a bola da mão dele e saiu correndo em direção ao centro da quadra.

-Então joga comigo, Gardner – Ela o desafiou com um sorriso que fez o coração dele derreter.

Então eles jogaram por pouco tempo. Tanto ele quanto ela fizeram o jogo corporal ser mais presente. Há muito tempo já faziam isso com toques e olhares. Enquanto caminhavam para fora da quadra, ele a abraçou pela cintura fingindo um tackle (desses que jogadores de futebol americano dão para derrubarem uns aos outros) e ela perdeu o equilíbrio de verdade. Deitados e após minutos sorrindo um para o outro, ela falou que eles tinham que voltar para o quarto.

Enquanto andavam, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, não conseguia nem prestar atenção no que ela estava falando, imaginando como seria dessa vez que ele estava criando mais coragem para pedir algo mais da relação deles. Então, meio sem graça, ele pediu para que se sentassem para que ele recuperasse o ar que estava faltando. No banco no meio do campo, ela se sentou à esquerda dele, as pernas cruzadas e a bola dele em seu colo. Já ele, inclinado para frente e com as mãos ao seu lado, tentava alcança-la de alguma maneira, mas as palavras não saíam.

-Você está brincando com minha cara, Will – Ela pegou a bola e jogou para que ele segurasse. – Não vai falar nada?

Então ele sorriu e cogitou inúmeras coisas: segurar a mão dela, abraça-la, parar para mostrar as estrelas, qualquer coisa. Só que ele não conseguiu e ficou só ouvindo ela falar por alguns minutos. Depois, o silenciou se impôs entre os dois e da mesma maneira que ele buscava o olhar dela, ela buscava o horizonte.

-Eu acho que vou dormir.

-Deixa eu te beijar.

Os dois começaram juntos. Quando ele percebeu que todo mundo olhava para eles dois enquanto passavam por ali, (talvez fosse imaginação dele, mas para efeito da história, todo o universo parecia estar olhando para eles) menos ela, o arrependimento chegou. Um milhão de coisas passou pela mente dele em poucos segundos.

\- Oi? – Ela perguntou sem saber reagir e ele sentiu o coração acelerar.

Ele já tinha visto essa cena. Fazia pelo menos dois anos que os dois andavam juntos e que ele via o que acontecia com os garotos que Alicia não queria nada. Ela não era do tipo que se aproveitava dos meninos (como talvez ele fizesse sem querer), mas sabia ficar com os rapazes certos na hora certa e pelo tempo certo e quando ela não queria nada, ela se fazia de desentendida e rapidamente saía da situação. Sempre na dela, mas muito decidida. Era uma boa garota.

No começo ele não ligava para o que ela fazia com esses rapazes, pelo contrário, achava graça e sabia que no máximo um ou dois meninos conseguiram leva-la para casa depois de alguns encontros.

Depois de um tempo, só de ouvir ela conversando com a colega de quarto que ela tinha um encontro, ele afirmava que eles não mereciam ela. Um dia, ela descaradamente falou que ele não prestava e que não tinha a opção de opinar.

-É uma questão de histórico, Will. Não confio na sua opinião – Disse ela na frente de todos os amigos deles.

E ele, com pouca paciência que tinha, ferveu e (também) descaradamente falou que ela era pior que ele, pois já sabia que o cara ia sofrer a partir do momento que deitasse os olhos nela. Foi a primeira vez que ela o ignorou por um dia inteiro e ele pediu desculpas, prometendo que nunca mais ia fazer isso. De fato, não fez, mas ficou observando e imaginando como seria se ele decidisse tomar uma atitude.

-Will Gardner com medo de levar um não – Ele teve que ouvir um colega ironizar. Ele nunca contava sua vida pessoal para as pessoas, apesar de saber que todos ao redor falavam sobre ele. Ela já não ligava muito para o que os outros pensavam, mas ele estava começando a se incomodar.

E nesse dia em que ele pediu para beijá-la, eles estavam um ao lado do outro, só os dois, sem ninguém para palpitar ou falar que aquilo era certo ou errado. E eles estavam nervosos, disfarçando o que ambos sabiam que ele havia falado. Pareciam adolescentes no ensino médio, mas o medo e incerteza do que podia acontecer depois disso eram fatores perfeitos para afasta-los.

-Alicia... – Ele pensou mas parou. Respirando fundo, decidiu abraça-la novamente, do jeito que havia feito ao sair da quadra. Quando ela retribuiu ele se sentiu mais aliviado e procurou mais. Os lábios dele gentilmente se aproximaram das bochechas dela, pedindo permissão. E ela, sem negar, fechou os olhos e se entregou aos lábios dele que firmemente encontraram os dela. Ainda, ela continuou sem se mexer, talvez por uma questão de nervosismo e primeiramente ele não soube o que fazer. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que beijavam alguém, mas era o primeiro deles.

Suavemente ele acariciou as bochechas dela com suas mãos e confiante, deixou sua língua abrir a boca dela e explorasse esse território desconhecido. Então ela reagiu e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade que ele. Ela tinha gosto de doce e de amor. Ele, de menta e prazer. Era melhor do que ambos imaginavam. Faltando fôlego, ela terminou o beijo e ele achou que algo estava errado.

-Wow. Alicia, me desculpa, eu acho que... – Ele levantou nervoso, deixando o livro e a bola caírem no chão. Ela deu uma risada e o ajudou a pegar os objetos.

-Will, não precisa pedir desculpas – Ela se sentou e gesticulou para que ele sentasse do lado dela. Ele, mesmo achando que as pessoas estavam olhando, sentou-se e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

-Isso foi...

-É...

Os dois começaram juntos novamente e então sorriram, não deixando que nenhum detalhe escapasse do olhar.

-Você acha...?

-Não pergunta – Ela o impediu de continuar calando-o novamente com outro beijo.

Nesse momento ele não sabia. Nenhum deles sabia.

Ele não sabia que ela se casaria, teria dois filhos, se tornaria uma mulher poderosa, seria funcionária na firma dele e ainda capaz de fazê-lo perder qualquer noção da realidade. Ele não sabia que ia se apaixonar tão rápido por ela e que a paixão ia ser tão duradoura.

Ele não sabia que ela nunca ia falar as três palavras que ele nunca negou. Que ele ia praticamente abandonar a possibilidade de ter Tammy como alguém para viver um relacionamento duradouro. Ou que depois disso ele finalmente ficaria com ela e viveria em cerca de 6 meses tudo que ele sempre sonhara, se entregando de corpo e alma para ela. Que ia se perder no tempo e no espaço, arrependido por nunca ter feito o que devia ter feito antes dela ter conhecido Peter Florrick. Que ela ia abandoná-lo ao sair da Lockhart/Gardner, agindo como uma traidora que ele nunca achou que ela fosse e que a partir disso ele permitiria que lágrimas se confundissem com raiva e amor que sentia por ela.

Nesse dia, foi só um beijo. Para ele e para ela, só um beijo.

E ele nunca ia saber que ela sentia que sua vida era um desperdício, pois ela não soube ouvir seu coração. Não que ela se arrependesse de sua família, de seus filhos, dos anos de amadurecimento, mas sim de tudo o que ela não fez colocando os outros à sua frente, por ser a boa garota que ele conhecia. Ele não sabia que o tudo a tornaria uma pessoa estratégica, capaz controlar a narrativa da vida, mesmo que isso custasse o atropelamento de ideais. Porque as pessoas mentem. As pessoas mentem, brigam por suas verdades e ignoram os sentimentos dos outros.

Só que antes de tudo, nesse primeiro beijo eles já sabiam que eles deviam estar, de alguma maneira, sempre juntos.

Acontece que o tempo passou e ela não sabia que ele ia estar no meio de um fogo cruzado em um tiroteio, que ele ia embora e que ela não teria a chance de pedir perdão e beija-lo pela última vez como eles fizeram com seus vinte e poucos anos.

O tempo passou e agora, tudo é diferente e por isso ela chora.

Agora, ela já não é a menina de antes, é a mulher que já sabe e se lembra de como tudo aconteceu. Não que ela tenha se tornado uma pessoa má, mas já não tem a inocência que um dia teve. Ela aprendeu a cair e a se levantar inúmeras vezes. Só que, apesar de tudo isso, hoje ela sabe que nunca mais irá tocá-lo e, que mesmo em tempos de mudanças, ela continuará o amando.

E agora, o agora é simplesmente tarde para eles, pois tudo tem um fim.

* * *

 **Fim**


End file.
